Elevated plasma levels of low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C) represent the greatest risk factor for the development of coronary heart disease. Clearance of LDL-C from the plasma occurs primarily by the liver through the action of LDL receptors (LDLRs), which are cell surface glycoproteins that bind to apolipoprotein B100 (apoB100) on LDL particles with high affinity and mediate their endocytic uptake. Goldstein et al., Annu. Rev. Cell Biol. 1:1-39 (1985). Autosomal dominant hypercholesterolemia (ADH) is associated with mutations that reduce plasma LDL clearance that are found in genes encoding the LDLR (familial hypercholesterolemia (FH)) or apoB100 (familial defective apoB100). Hobbs et al., Annu. Rev. Genet. 24, 133-170 (1990); and Innerarity et al., J. Lipid Res. 31:1337-1349 (1990), respectively.
The low density lipoprotein (LDL) receptor (LDLR) mediates efficient endocytosis of VLDL, VLDL remnants, and LDL. As part of the endocytic process, the LDLR releases lipoproteins into hepatic endosomes.
One approach to modulating LDL-cholesterol levels would be to identify small compound ligands which bind to PCSK9 and alter the kinetics of the interaction between PCSK9 and the LDLR such that the rate of lipoprotein clearance by LDLR endocytosis is increased or decreased, as desired.